Sentimentos tardios
by Kamiragem
Summary: Como uma pessoa que não nos é destinada pode mexer tanto com a gente? São esses os sentimentos de Rei ante seu relacionamento com Darien poucas horas antes do casamento dele com Serena. One-shot.


**Sentimentos tardios.**

Cada pequeno desastre que acontecia comigo me fazia pensar cada vez mais que eu merecia tudo de ruim do mundo. Não era simplesmente por culpa ou por vergonha... eu me sentia a pior pessoa que poderia haver na face da terra. Ela o amava, só não sabia disso... mas amava como somente uma pessoa no mundo podia amar a outra, e então não havia lugar para mim, nunca houve, mesmo assim eu teimei que nem todo instinto que eu tinha, nem toda intuição podiam ser verdade, que eu poderia superar isso que já estava se tornando um carma.

Ele também a amava, eu poderia ter enxergado isso em seus olhos se não estivesse tentando enganar a mim mesma. Não havia dúvidas que o carinho dele por mim era enorme, mas não era paixão. Não era amor. Era um modo de ter alguém por perto, ele só não queria estar só, assim como eu. Mesmo assim era evidente que o jeito rude de tratá-la era apenas uma cortina de fumaça, um disfarce, ele já gostava dela desde antes de nascer.  
Poderia ser diferente, era o que eu pensava todos os dias, mas o fogo me dizia o contrário, o vento e a natureza que respira junto com minha alma diziam que estava errado, que meu coração tinha se enganado, outra vez. Como era fácil enganar meu coração. Ele precisava bater mais forte sempre, ele queria bater mais forte todos os dias, mas há tempos que ele não tinha para quem se mostrar tão forte. E assim com medo de perder a razão de viver ele mais uma vez mergulhara numa ilusão.

A descoberta do que eu já sabia era muito dolorida, eram os sorrisos, os olhares, as provocações... Ele não se sentia à vontade comigo, apesar de eu saber que apreciava minha companhia, não éramos cúmplices, não éramos namorados, nunca seríamos amantes como eu desejava. Eu achava que ela amava outro, mas era uma paixão passageira de adolescente. O seu amor de verdade era destinado desde sempre, desde outras vidas.

Ele era um príncipe e ela uma princesa e ninguém no mundo poderia dizer que aquilo não estava certo.

Nós duas éramos grandes amigas, mais que isso, ela era a irmã que eu não tinha, mesmo com toda aquela loucura, distração e desastre. Mesmo com aquele sentimento. Nós tínhamos um segredo, nós éramos mais que simples garotas, éramos Sailors. Lutávamos quando era preciso lutar, protegíamos as pessoas que amávamos. Era um sonho poder estar ao lado dela e das outras todas as vezes, mesmo com o uniforme colorido, mesmo com os monstros que teimavam em assombrar nossos sonhos, mesmo com o medo.

E quando não podíamos mais suportar uma batalha ele parecia sempre estar lá para nos salvar, muito mais que isso, para salvar uma princesa. Nem mesmo ela sabia, nem ele e nem eu. Mas como num conto de fadas, o príncipe sempre está lá por sua princesa. E era ela. Sua máscara sempre o deixava irreconhecível, para olhos cegos, quero dizer. Eu ouvia sua suave voz declamar versos de justiça e a reconhecia cada vez para depois tentar esquecer, mesmo que para sempre a vaga lembrança ficasse a consumir meu sonho.

Ele era o cavalheiro gentil que trazia sempre consigo uma rosa e era para uma garota vinda da Lua que ele fazia isso, não para a garota de Marte.

Era um estado de negação. Ele estava ao meu lado quando precisei, era meu melhor amigo, mas não podia ser mais que isso e eu não podia pedir mais.

Uma missão, um salvamento, eu nem sei ao certo. Eu estava lá, tentando fazer as coisas darem certo, assim poderia voltar para casa e ligar para ele, ouvir sua voz fazendo uma piada ou outra. Quem sabe não teríamos tempo para um cinema, para um passeio ao luar?  
No limiar da luta, muita coisa dera errado, não era mais muita novidade, Sailor Moon era uma líder um pouco desengonçada nesse tempo. Qualquer um diria que aquela liderança era no mínimo um erro, mas o que fazer se assim nossos guias nos disseram para lutar. Eu estava impaciente e longe da ação, assim como Mercúrio que estava ao meu lado e não e deixava sair no impulso. Júpiter e Vênus estavam travando outro combate e Sailor Moon estava sozinha.

O inimigo a encurralou como a um animal indefeso, qual era o problema dela? Sempre tinha medo de ferir os outros, sempre tinha em si uma razão de justiça que eu não podia entender. Por mais que eu quisesse ser generosa, não admitia que um inimigo que feria crianças fosse digno de piedade. Ela sim, por isso éramos diferentes.

Então ele chegou, com sua máscara e sua voz e uma bela rosa vermelha se pôs entre o inimigo e ela. Por um instante eu pude ir ao encontro dos dois, mas ele começou a travar uma batalha dura e eu tive que enfrentar algo também. Mas era mais fácil que eu imaginava, segui para ajudá-lo, mas ele também se virou bem. A não ser pela máscara que saíra do seu rosto por alguns segundos. Foi suficiente.

Olhei para ele com um olhar espantado, triste e decepcionado. Minha fantasia que eu sempre soube ser irreal tinha se desfeito por completo. Quase chorei, mas não o fiz. Ele também ficou espantado com a minha reação. Não sabia o que dizer, mas eu virei e disse que não se preocupasse, que eu não tinha visto nada. Naquela noite eu sonhei com o Reino da Lua, e com o Príncipe da Terra dançando com a Princesa da Lua.

No dia seguinte, com o coração apertado, eu terminei com ele. Sua expressão me deixou um pouco feliz, pois parecia que ele se importava com aquele relacionamento que não fazia sentido. Eu justifiquei dizendo que a pessoa que era para ele estava próxima o destino dele não era comigo e sim com ela. Ele sempre respeitou minha intuição e me abraçou dizendo que sabia que aquilo deveria ter sido difícil para mim. Eu respondi com as lágrimas de quem tinha certeza sobre o amor eterno dele, mas que não sabia nada sobre o meu próprio destino.

Algum tempo depois todas descobririam o que eu já sabia, a identidade dele. E num incidente na neve, minha doce amiga me pergunta sobre nós dois, e sobre meus sentimentos. Eu me limito a dizer que já sabia desde sempre que eles haviam nascido um para o outro. É assim que acaba. Entrego um para o outro, como entregarei amanhã... olho a roupa de madrinha no manequim, dentro do meu quarto. Só me resta desejar que eles sejam felizes, e desejar minha própria felicidade.

___________

Fiz em meia hora... bobinho? Sem nexo? Me diga o que achou!

MY


End file.
